


I know you said no Man-Bats in the house but...

by sarah_x



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, idk what this is but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has a bad habit of gravitating towards anything that even slightly resembles a cute animal so, when Harley brings home an injured Man-Bat, Ivy is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you said no Man-Bats in the house but...

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual

“RED! REEEEEEED!”

Ivy sat bolt upright in bed, cursing as her elbow scrapped up against the side of her nightstand where a picture of Harley, Selina and herself rested. “Harley?” Ivy yelled, slightly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Just get your butt into the living room!” Harley was still screaming bloody murder at this point, so Ivy threw on a nightgown and raced out the bedroom. As she made her way through the dark apartment – she wondered what could be causing Harley’s sudden bout of hysterics. An intruder maybe? No, Harley was capable of dealing with most trespassers herself and even if she wasn’t, she would convince herself she was. Was she hurt? Was the Joker back?

By the time Ivy shoved up the living room door, the houseplants were already curling around her ankles, ready for a fight. What she saw caused her to pause as she stared between Harley and the gigantic mutant Man-Bat she was cradling in her arms, whimpering and injured. It was times like this Ivy completely forgot about Harley’s enhanced strength.

“I know you said no villains in the apartment but-” Harley began.

“Harley!” Ivy should have cut into her with a tirade about how this apartment was a location strictly for the two of them and Selina alone. It was important to all their safety. Harley may have been the trusting flame to the many moths of the rogues gallery but Ivy was fully aware what they were all capable of and how easy it would be for Crane or Cobblepot or Langstrom to stick a knife in their backs.

“I know, Red, I know! But will ya look at him! His wings are all torn and…and I couldn’t leave him, Red! He's so cute!” If there was one thing Man-Bat was, it wasn’t cute. He was shapeshifting monster, saliva drooling from huge fangs and massive claws stuck on the end of even larger leather wings. But Ivy was sure none of that mattered to Harley. She had an endearing and irritating way of gravitating towards anything that looked even remotely like a cute animal. 

“We gotta help him, Red,” Harley insisted. “He’s hurt real bad.”

“So take him to a hospital,” Ivy responded but knowing it was mostly futile. “Or the vet.”

At the mention of the vet, Man-Bat suddenly got a frantic look in his eyes and started screeching. Harley yelped and dropped him and Man-Bat fluttered pathetically, his long wings sending books flying off their shelves and lamps tipping over. Blood oozed from the deep slashes in his wings and torso. A spider plant in the corner of the room twitched nervously. “This is why we have a no-villains rule!” Ivy screamed in frustration, over the top of Man-Bat’s distressed cries. “Langstrom! _Langstrom!_ ”

“Doctor Langstrom!” Harley squeaked. “Calm down, sweetie, you’re safe!”

Man-Bat finally came to rest on the back of their couch, perching there like a gargoyle, surveying them with a distrustful glare. As Ivy approached him, he growled.

“It’s okay,” Harley placed her hands in the air, moving towards Langstrom slowly. He eyed her warily but the growling subsided. “We’re gunna help ya, doctor.”

Ivy caught her arm. “You’re about to get your head ripped off by a werebat.” She cautioned.

Harley shrugged her off. “He doesn’t mean any harm, Red, he’s just scared and disorientated and hurt is all.” She continued to move towards the creature, carefully pulling a roll of bandages out of her pocket. She held it up for Man-Bat to inspect. “See. Friends.” Man-Bat sniffed the bandages once Harley strayed close enough. He then lifted one wing, revealing the ugly wounds and pointed with his other, whining softly.

“Ivy get some water.” Her tone was severe. This was the most serious she’d probably ever seen Harley, outside of her time as a doctor at Arkham.

Ivy did as she said and soon Harley was cleaning the wound and dressing it with surprisingly few complaints from Langstrom. If the occasional grunts and clicks that sounded like a disapproving mom counted as complaints. Once Harley was finished, she disappeared into the kitchen with the now sullied bowl of water. Ivy rounded on Man-Bat, who was curled up on their couch in a blanket and practically purring in contentment. “I hope you remember this, Langstrom,” Ivy whispered, hoping Harley was out of earshot. “When we come calling for the favour you owe us.” Man-Bat made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and narrowed his eyes at her, as if in understanding. Ivy smiled tightly. Harley may have been able to play virtuous saviour from time to time but Ivy wasn’t about to let Langstrom wriggle out of this one scot free.

By the end of the night – or beginning of early morning – both Harley and Ivy were exhausted, sharing a chair while Langstrom slept it off on their couch. Harley was curled up in Ivy’s lap, eyes closed and smiling wistfully as she clung to Ivy’s neck. Apparently she hadn’t heard Ivy’s thinly veiled threat to Langstrom and she felt slightly guilty about that now, if only because she knew Harley would be disappointed in her. There was a time Ivy wouldn’t have given a damn what anyone thought about her and while that was still mostly true, Harley was an entirely different story. 

“I’m sorry about breaking ya trust,” Harley mumbled, nuzzling Ivy’s neck. Ivy twirled a blonde curl around her finger, kissing Harley’s forehead. “But I couldn’t just leave him. We got history with these guys. They’re our friends.”

“No they’re not.” Ivy replied gently. She’d lost count of the amount of times those Arkham bastards had betrayed the pair of them.

“They’re our friends by super-villain standards,” Harley corrected. “You can’t expect them to be nice and dependable all the time but…sometimes they can be good.”

“You really believe that?”

There was a pause before Ivy felt Harley shrug against her. “It’d be nice to know that, after all this time and all this history, we’re all a little better.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know,” Harley said softly, twisting to capture Ivy’s face in her hands. “But I’d like to believe it.”

“I’d like to believe it too.”

Harley pushed the hair out of Ivy’s face and kissed her slowly. Man-Bat snored in the corner, out cold. 


End file.
